themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Skidmore
Katherine Marie Skidmore is the secondary protagonist in the The Missing series. She is eleven years old and is the biological daughter of Linda and Michael Skidmore. She has an adopted brother who is a year older than her, named Jonah. ''The Missing'' ''Found Katherine decides to help Jonah and his friend Chip Winston learn about their birth families after the two of them receive strange letters that are seemingly linked to their respective adoptions. After the boys break into a safe at Chip's house, they find the name and contact info of FBI agent James Reardon. Jonah and Katherine join their parents in meeting Reardon, who is reluctant to share any meaningful details regarding Jonah's past. During the meeting, Katherine sees a strange man put a file folder on Reardon's desk before disappearing, which leaves her disturbed for the remainder of the meeting. When Jonah tells her to memorize as much of the folder's contents as she could while he distracts Reardon, she does better by taking photographs of the folder's contents. They enlarge the pictures at Chip's house and see the contents organized into two lists; one titled ''Witnesses, and the other titled Survivors, which includes Jonah's and Chip's names. Katherine and Chip call every name on the Witnesses list, however, they are rejected by everybody they call. A few days later, Chip receives a letter from one of the witnesses he previously called, who tells him to meet at the Liston Public Library. At the library, they meet a former gate agent named Angela DuPre, who tells them she saw a plane carrying 36 babies appear out of thin air thirteen years ago. The FBI were unable to determine the origin of the plane so they decided to outright deny the event, forcing all the witnesses to do the same. Angela tells them she refused to do so, and lost her job as a result. She also tells them she believes the event was caused by time travel, which Jonah and Chip reject. Their meeting is interrupted when a violent man attempts to attack them, however he is restrained by the strange man from the FBI office, whom they nickname JB. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip escape through a window before seeing Angela disappear into thin air. Upon returning home, Chip discovers that Katherine's photographed file contents have been deleted from his computer. Shortly afterward, Jonah and Chip are invited to an adoption conference at Clarksville Valley High School. Katherine joins them at the conference, and discovers that all the names from the Survivors list were intentionally put into the same group. Katherine sneaks into the group by pretending to Daniella McCarthy, who is absent from the conference. The group is led to a nearby cave and locked inside where the group's leaders, Gary Payne and Grant Hodge, reveal their intentions to kidnap them all and sell them in the future; including Katherine who later reveals she isn't really Daniella McCarthy. However, JB and Angela arrive at the cave and argue with Gary and Hodge about what to do with the children, with JB wanting to send the children to their "rightful places" in history. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip decide to trust JB and Angela, and successfully overpower Gary and Hodge, ending with JB sending the duo to Time Prison. The kids are seemingly safe before JB betrays Jonah by abruptly sending Chip and Alex to the past. Jonah and Katherine grab Chip at the last second before he disappears and are sent back in time with him, much against the desire of JB who is visibly worried over the threat of them ruining time. ''Sent JB explains to Jonah and Katherine that Chip and Alex are King Edward V and Richard, Duke of York, respectively, and must finish living their original lives in 1483 in order to save time from collapsing. She and Jonah are later pulled out of time by JB and meet him in a Time Hollow, where he prepares them for rescuing Chip and Alex from their imminent deaths during The Battle of Bosworth Field in 1485. JB later reinserts them into time to find Chip and Alex. Jonah and Katherine struggle to separate Chip and Alex from their tracers, as the princes have almost completely forgotten about their twenty-first century lives due to spending two years in the fifteenth century. With Jonah and Katherine running out of time before Chip and Alex die, Katherine succeeds in getting Chip out by telling him she would be his girlfriend if he asked. Chip gets Alex out but then Richard III approaches Edward V/Chip and tells him that he will give Edward V back the throne after the battle. The battle ensues, and Richard III is killed. Chip attempts to reclaim his crown, and fights against a soldier over it, until Jonah and Katherine successfully convince him that he will die in the battle if he continues to do so. Jonah and Katherine pull Chip and Alex out just before they get killed in original history, and Hadley Correo, a time agent on the battlefield posing as soldier, then returns them to the Time Cave. In the epilogue, JB asks Jonah and Katherine to travel through time again, this time to help restore the past of Andrea Crowell, another missing child. Sabotaged Jonah and Katherine are once again sent back in time; this time with Andrea and a dog named Dare. JB has no idea why that combination of living things has the most chance of success, but still sends them back in time. However, things don't exactly go as planned. While traveling through time, the three of them lose the Elucidator. Andrea initially blames Jonah for losing the Elucidator, but he and Katherine eventually realize it was really her who did it, and intentionally. Andrea confesses that the night before JB sent the three of them to 1600, a suspicious man approached Andrea and falsely promised her that she could travel back in time and save her parents, who died in a car crash during the previous summer. Andrea was unaware that this was impossible, due to duplication paradoxes in time preventing this. Specifically, Second told her to enter a suspicious code into the Elucidator that she, Jonah, and Katherine had. When Andrea entered the code, the Elucidator disappeared, cutting off all their contact with JB. Despite Andrea endangering them, Jonah and Katherine forgive Andrea and the three of them work to escape 1600. During their time in 1600, the three of them slowly discover that JB's projectionist, Second, has sabotaged them and altered time significantly. In addition to tricking Andrea into sabotaging their mission, he also endangered time by moving Andrea's tracer and making Virginia Dare (Andrea) and her grandfather John White meet, which never occurred in original time. He also messed with the tracers of two other Missing Children from 1600; Brendan, and Antonio. JB eventually realizes what is going on and confronts Second in 1600 where the five children are. However, Second escapes, releases the dangerous ripples he caused, and knocks JB out after he attempted to send the children someplace safe. Wanting to help JB and finish reliving their pasts, Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio return to 1600. Despite Jonah and Katherine wanting to join them, Andrea refuses to let them join her as she does not want to endanger them again. As Jonah and Katherine continue travelling through time, JB regains consciousness and confirms that he is with Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio. He also alerts them that Second's actions have caused Damaged Time, making it impossible for any time travelers to enter or exit 1600. Jonah and Katherine then arrive in 1611, which is now vulnerable due to the ripples of Second's changes to 1600. The two are warned by both JB and Second that they must stop the ripples from ruining 1611, and that the fate of all time depends on them. Torn Continuing from ''Sabotaged, Jonah and Katherine are forced to repair time in 1611. The two of them land on Henry Hudson's ship, where Hudson's son John, has disappeared from time. JB reveals that the Time Agency has lost Dalton Sullivan, the missing child who was originally John Hudson and as a result, Jonah will have to portray him without having the benefits of a tracer to do so. Katherine turns invisible while Jonah reenacts John Hudson's life. Second eventually reveals himself to be on the ship, impersonating one of Captain Hudson's men, and splits time for his own enjoyment. Second forces Jonah and Katherine to live through 1611 for a second time, where the two escape the boat after a docking. After satisfying Second's desire, he sends the two of them to a Time Hollow where they impatiently wait for JB to return, before finally deciding to take action by themselves. The two of them end up traveling to 1605, where JB and the others were trapped for five years and a fire is burning at the Roanoke Colony. Katherine nearly loses consciousness from the heat and smoke before Jonah sends her back to the time hollow, while he rescues all the colonists, including JB, Andrea, Brendan, Antonio, Dare, and Dalton Sullivan; the latter of which Second incorrectly sent there. In the epilogue, following their return to the twenty-first century, Jonah sees Katherine spending time with Chip. It is shown here that their relationship has progressed significantly in the one week elapsed since the epilogue of Sent, to the point that Jonah feels like a third wheel when he is with them. ''Caught Jonah and Katherine are at school when time freezes and only they are able to move due to the fact that they have traveled through time previously. Angela drives them to Chip's house where she and Jonah are inexplicably sent to 1903. The two of them find Albert Einstein and his wife and learn about their infant daughter, Lieserl, who has become ill with scarlet fever. They also discover that Einstein is aware of the time split in 1611 and is dedicating his studies to that, which is severely endangering time. Jonah and Katherine decide to stalk Einstein's wife Mileva, as she is traveling to visit Lieserl, whom Jonah and Katherine know was a Missing Child rescued from time. However despite Jonah and Katherine becoming invisible to time natives, Mileva discovers them and steals their Elucidator. Mileva eventually arrives at Lieserl's crib, where Jonah and Katherine find Emily Quinn already in 1903 restoring her past. Emily escapes from her tracer before she dies and the three of them are forced to tell Mileva the truth about Lieserl. Katherine and Emily remain frozen while Jonah and Mileva correct time by replacing Einstein's notes on time splitting with notes and calculations on his theory of relativity. Jonah, Katherine, and Emily return to the twenty-first century, but Jonah decides to let Mileva keep the Elucidator. After Mileva returns Jonah's Elucidator to him, JB sends Jonah and the others back to a time hollow so they could see how Mileva used the Elucidator. They watch as Mileva uses the Elucidator to travel through time and visit Albert on his deathbed, where she tells him the truth about their daughter Lieserl. Mileva then shocks everybody by revealing that she unaged their schizophrenic teenaged son, Tete, and sent him to the future where he was cured and grew up to become JB. Risked Jonah, Katherine, and Chip, having just met Daniella McCarthy for the first time, are ambushed by Gavin Danes and sent to July 17, 1918. Jonah and Katherine are arrested upon their arrival after being accused of helping Anastasia and Alexei Romanov escape. The two of them are sent to a cellar (the same cellar to be used in the upcoming Romanov execution) where Katherine breaks her arm after a guard throws Jonah on top of her. Chip uses the Elucidator to turn invisible, and breaks them out. The three make their way into the Ipatiev house, where the Imperial family has been placed under house arrest. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip watch as Gavin and Daniella rejoin their tracers and live out the last day of their original lives as Alexei and Anastasia Romanov, respectively. When the Imperial family is led to the cellar to be executed, Gary and Hodge freeze time and attempt to kidnap Jonah, Katherine, Chip, Daniella, and Gavin by unaging them. They also find interest in Leonid Sednev and Maria Romanova, and attempt to send them to the future along with the other five children. Jonah manages to stop the unaging process before it's too late, and subsequently alerts the Time Agency of Gary and Hodge's presence in 1918, forcing the two of them to flee and for a second time, abandon their plans of kidnapping the children. Upon leaving, they unfreeze time, which results in Jonah being shot by the guards in the ensuing chaos. JB, finally aware that the children are trapped in 1918, is only able to rescue Jonah and Katherine, whom he brings to a Time Hollow. With the others still trapped in 1918 and Jonah too injured from his bullet wounds, Katherine steals JB's Elucidator and dangerously returns to the cellar, against the orders of the entire Time Agency. She manages to save the other three, as well as Leonid Sednev and Maria Romanova. While Jonah and Gavin, who was also shot while escaping, are sent to the distant future to recover from their bullet wounds, Katherine waits with the others inside a Time Hollow. Rescued With Jonah and Gavin still recovering in the futuristic hospital, Katherine, Chip, and Daniella wait in a Time Hollow with Leonid and Maria and attempt to prepare them for life in the twenty-first century. Revealed Katherine is kidnapped from the Skidmore living room and unaged into a baby by Charles Lindbergh. Due to her previous heroics of saving people during the series, Gary and Hodge have become interested in selling her in the future, just like the Missing Children. Jonah rescues her from them and looks after her as a baby while he visits the scene of the Time Crash. Gary and Hodge steal her again from Jonah at the scene of the Time Crash and put her in Jonah's seat on the plane in an alternate dimension. Jonah confronts Lindbergh and successfully convinces him that Gary and Hodge are not trustworthy, leading Lindbergh to return Katherine to Jonah. JB explains to Jonah that Gary and Hodge's alternate dimensions have merged with his own and as a result, everybody Jonah knows will have memories of both him and Jordan, his new brother. JB reages Katherine and returns her and Jonah to their living room, where Jonah and Jordan meet for the first time. Katherine, having grown up with them both, is surprised to see that they don't seem to know each other; confirming that JB was correct. Redeemed Katherine, now aware of the separate dimensions that kept Jonah and Jordan apart, tries explaining this to the latter and their parents; along with Jonah, JB, Angela and Chip. Jordan angrily rejects the explanation and impulsively sends Jonah, Katherine and their parents to the future, where Second freezes their parents in time almost immediately. Jonah and Katherine take charge of the situation and try to explain time travel to Jordan, but are frustrated by his lack of experience. Jonah, Jordan, and Katherine are sent by Curtis Rathbone to the scene of the Time Crash where a teenage Second, known as Kevin, falls from the fence and suffers a serious injury. Kevin steals their Elucidator and disappears. The three of them later escape with with Deep Voice and, along with Doreen Smith and Tattoo Face, watch Second's life and learn about his history with the FBI. The three of them later see Second turn Rathbone into a baby. After Jonah and Katherine argue with him, he freezes them also, leaving Jordan as the person who can save time. Jonah and Katherine are eventually unfrozen and travel to Curtis Rathbone's office at Interchronological Rescue along with their parents, Jordan, Kevin, JB, Angela, and Chip. Though Rathbone seemingly wins when he freezes them all, he is killed by an Elucidator that Second secretly rigged. In the epilogue three weeks later; Jonah, Jordan, and Katherine say goodbye to JB, who gives them a secret Elucidator to use in emergencies, despite time travel having being banned by the Time Agency. Description Katherine is an eleven year old girl. She is in sixth grade and has thick, long blond hair, brown eyes, and a "ski-slope nose". She takes piano lessons, does gymnastics, and is pretty good at basketball. While she does act like the typical teenage girl, having interest in makeup, clothes, hairstyles and boys; she has proven to be incredibly loyal to her brother, Jonah, and her boyfriend, Chip. She can throw herself wholeheartedly into someone else's cause and try so hard from the sidelines. She is very empathetic and compassionate, and seems to enjoy teasing her brother. She has a flair for the dramatic, can be naive, and has been shown to pay attention in social studies class but is not very interested in physics. She turns twelve before the epilogue of ''Redeemed. Appearances * Found (Book One) * Sent (Book Two) * Sabotaged (Book Three) * Torn (Book Four) * Caught (Book Five) * Risked (Book Six) * Rescued (Short Story) * Revealed (Book Seven) * Redeemed (Book Eight) Category:Main Character Category:Jonah's Family